


Unexpectedly Pleasant

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Double Dicks, M/M, handjobs, horniness between brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: Mammon’s curiosity was going to end up killing him one day.
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Unexpectedly Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/gifts).



The room was dark as Mammon and Levi were playing. The only lights that iluminated them were the one coming from the TV screen and the lights of the aquarium.

Mammon pouted. He had already lost three times to Levi at this game and he refused to acknowledge he sucked at it. He watched as his character almost crashed thanks to the banana peel Levi had thrown at him, screaming with glee as he managed to regain enough control to not crash. But still, Levi had a lot of advantage over him and at this rate, he would lose a fourth time, which then would mean that Levi would have won four times and therefore would win their little bet. What had he bet, you asked?

Money of course.

The problem is, he didn’t have it. Not a single grimm. You see, he had betted in hopes of scraping some money from his brother’s dead cold hands but the play had turned around and now he was the one who would have to pay.

He was quite literally, fucked. He didn’t know what to do, and if he paused the game right now with an excuse to go to the toilet it would look too suspicious, and his brother, for all the nerdy and shut-in he was, was very smart.   


That’s when Asmodeus’ words came back to him.

_ If you ever find yourself in trouble, just touch their **** and all will be well! _

Mammon had no fucking idea what they were meant for but hell if he wasn’t going to try.

One of Mammon’s hand let go of the controller and sneakily made it’s way to Levi’s lap. It would be easy to rile up his nerdy brother. He was even betting on him being a virgin, since he made no attempt on leaving the house.

He cupped his brother through the pants, massaging it with the bottom of his hand. Levi yelped and turned fifty different shades of red, controller crashing on the ground.

“W-what are you doing?!”

“Me? Nuthing.” Mammon shrugged innocently.

Levi stammered, his blush now raising to the tip of his ears. The game was forgotten, both their characters dead and the screen black from a game over. Mammon had accomplished what he wanted...

... but that didn’t mean he had to stop there, did it? He _really_ had to make sure his brother wouldn’t suspect.

He pressed on the bulge, moving his hand up and down. Levi sucked in a breath, his body was completely paralyzed and his mind was going a mile per hour. As he caressed the growing bulge, he noticed something different.

“Huh? That’s weird.” Mammon said outloud. 

That’s when Levi finally reacted by pushing him away, his hands cupping and hiding away his groin as his whole body turned away. “What are you doing t-touching people like that, you stupid perverted idiot?!”

Mammon looked at him suspiciously. He then looked to the hand that had been touching Levi, his mind trying to piece the sensations he had felt through the clothes. He leveled Levi with the smuggest grin, “Levi, is there something you haven’t told us?”

Levi squirmed in his position and doubled over himself, “N-no.” He sucked at lying. Mammon should teach him a couple of things.

“Don’t be shy, you can tell your older brother.” Mammon crawled to Levi, the latter feeling dread crawling through his spine at his brother’s expression. Mammon grabbed Levi’s arm, trying to turn him around.

“Do not touch me!” Levi screamed mortified, “this is harassment! I’m going to tell Lucifer!” Then they began wrestling on the ground, “Mammon let me go!”

“Pfff, what are you going to tell him?” Mammon grabbed his hands. Levi laid sideways on the ground, looking at him all flustered and embarrassed. Perhaps he was starting to see what Asmo meant. “Help me Lucifer! Mammon is touching my peepee and I’m scared I’m going to come like the little virgin bitch I am!” Mammon then laughed very hard.

“Nngghh! Fuck you fuck you fuck you!” Leviathan thrashed under him, his tail lashing and his horns sharp.

“Hey! Careful with that thing! You’re going to poke my eye if you keep moving like that.” Dodging every swing of that thing, he got a hold of Levi’s sweatpants and pulled down hard.

“ _Oh_.” 

Levi gave a little shriek and automatically stopped trashing. He covered his face with both hands, mortified, “you can go ahead and end my life now.”

Mammon ignored him as he took in the sight in front of him. Levi had two dicks. _Two fucking dicks_. And they were hard and leaking and fucking _purple_. What the hell?   


He grabbed them in one of his hands, inspecting them. They had a weird rigged texture and were actually joined at the base. He pressed a thumb there, curious enough. Precum oozed from the two heads and that caught Mammon’s attention. He rubbed his index finger in circular motions over the slit of the top cock, amazed at the different texture. Even the pre-cum was different, far more clear and watery. So different from his own.

Mammon raised his gaze to say something to Levi but he forgot as soon as he saw his face. He was biting his lip and his face was so beet red that it even extended to his neck. His hands were clenching and unclenching on his side with anticipation and his eyes were focused on something. Mammon followed his gaze back to where his hands were grasping the cocks and _oh, those were his brothers._

A slight panic settled over Mammon’s brain. His hand moved in a upwards stroke and Levi moaned low in his throat and he thought _oh, he could work with that._

He changed his grip as to grab both cocks in his hand and began the simple task of masturbating his little brother. He looked very closely at Levi, watching how his face contorted in pleasure, how he bit his lip trying to contain the myriad of sounds that wanted to spill out, how through little peaks from his ruffled shirt he could see his stomach clenching every time he brought down his hand.

Mammon gripped the cocks harder and pumped faster, the excess precum turning the drag of skin into a more pleasurable sensation from what he could sense from his brother’s uneven breaths.

Feeling a bit mischievous, he grabbed the lower dick and pushed it back, then letting it go and watching with glee as it snapped back forward, making the top one slap against Levi’s stomach. A loud moan escaped Levi’s mouth and he quickly slapped a hand to his mouth, glaring at Mammon. It would have felt threatening if not for the fact that he was blushing from toe to ear and that he had both of his dicks hanging and twitching in his hand.

He did a tease stroke and Levi closed his eyes and his hand twitched on his mouth. Mammon traced patterns on his trembling thigh, waiting for Levi to open his eyes again. He watched as his chest rose and fell with every shaky breath he took and when he saw a sliver of purple through lashes, he pressed down hard on both slits, Levi’s entire body jolting as a groan was tore from his lips. Mammon shifted on his place, dick pressing hard confined in his pants. He reached with a hand to adjust himself and went back to pump both of his brother’s cocks.

He was moaning freely now, head thrown back as both his hands gripped Mammon’s arm. The paleness of his neck was exposed and Mammon wanted nothing more than to move down and mark it all over.

Levi moved his hips in coordination with his hand, hips stuttering whenever Mammon just touched him _right_. Pleasure singed right through his body, feeling it pour on his lower stomach as he got closer and closer. He just needed a little more, “M-Mammon— hngh— ha-arder, please!” Words melted into gasps and moans of his brother’s name, coherency punched out of him as Mammon shifted his grip once again and pumped faster and gods, his brain was turning to mush.

“Coming! C-coming!” He chanted. His toes curled and his body when stiff as he came with a sob, dicks shooting ropes of clear cum all over his clothes. Mammon marveled at the difference in that too while hishand keep pumping the cum out of him. Levi’s dick spurted the last of it and he fell on the ground, sobbing as the sensations got too much. “Stoop.” He whined.

Mammon’s hand disappeared and the room was silent for a moment. Levi groggily opened his eyes to Mammon’s own looking right at him. They held their gazes for a second before they melted into embarrassment and averted it. Mammon cursed and quickly got up, stumbling a bit on shaky legs as he made his escape out of the room while Levi tried to fix his pants and the mess over his clothes.

Mammon’s dick twitched in his pants as he remembered Levi’s face when he came and got the hell out of that room as fast as he could before he could even think of doing anything else. He rested on the door as his head tried to process whatever the fuck went on in that room.   


He had found out that his brother had two dicks and like the moron he was decided in would be a good idea to touch them. And holy shit, those moans. And that face. He wanted to go back...

He shook his head. He needed a shower. Or to come. Whatever was fastest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for brainrotting me with double dick Levi Kelsey, ily


End file.
